Sealable food containers are known in the art. Illustrative in this respect is U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,860 to Littlejohn et al. In the '860 patent there is disclosed a container having a base with an upwardly projecting sidewall integrally formed with a brim. The brim of the base is formed with a number of integral cooperating features including a reinforcing hoop and sealing surfaces. A lid is configured to fit the base and includes a dome as well as a lid brim configured to cooperate with the brim of the base. Thus, in accordance with the '860 patent there is provided a food container with a flexible brim seal between the lid and base which is provided by way of the respective brim designs.
The present invention is likewise directed to a sealable food container, wherein the base is preferably in the form of a platter, bowl or plate provided with a sidewall and an arcuate flange portion as well as a sealing lid which engages the sidewall of the base. As such, the present invention provides improved graspability and utility as a food service article as opposed to being designed primarily for storage and reheating. Preferred embodiments include a novel sidewall sealing system as well as stacking features as described hereafter.